


Быт Вамми-дома

by ka_mai



Category: Death Note
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humour, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_mai/pseuds/ka_mai





	Быт Вамми-дома

\- Я одного не понимаю... - Роджер устало потёр переносицу, пытаясь сосредоточить взгляд на воспитаннике, - ты же на самом деле умнее.  
\- Вот именно! - закивал Мэтт и придвинул пустой стакан ближе к Рувье. - Наливай!  
\- Да наливаю я... Хотя тебе ещё рано пить, молодой человек, - внезапно спохватился директор, как делал это всегда, с периодичностью один раз на пять порций виски.  
\- Забей, - веско ответил ему Мэтт, и Роджер послушался. Янтарная жидкость заплескалась в стаканах, сшибая пролетавших мимо комаров крепким ячменным духом.  
\- Умнее, - задумчиво протянул Мэтт, будто пробуя слово на вкус, а затем запивая его алкоголем. - Ну и сам посуди, зачем мне соваться в этот гадюшник? Меня ж в покое не оставят. Да тот же Мелло...  
Роджер застонал.  
\- Этот... Он! Как он меня достал, - доверительно сообщил он собеседнику. - Каааак он меня достал! Вот послушай, вчера...  
\- Наливай.

***  
\- Подержи крышку, - буркнул Мелло, скептически изучая содержимое кастрюли. - Чёрт, тяжёлая.  
\- Хм... И почему все в приюте считают, что ты ешь только шоколад? - вопроса менее риторического Мэтт и придумать не мог. Местные легенды утверждали, что сам Эл питался исключительно сладостями, Бейонд - только клубничным джемом, его вечная соперница А предпочитала салат-латук (оттого, видать, и скончалась), Мелло не употреблял ничего, кроме шоколада, а Ниа не ел вообще, потому что на самом деле был роботом.  
\- Пошли они... - куда именно стоит всем пойти, Мэтт не расслышал, потому что Мелло, наплевав на отсутствие столовых приборов, уже выискивал в плове мясо и отправлял его в рот рукой. Вид при этом у него был вполне довольный, если не сказать - счастливый, и Мэтт втайне порадовался, что сам не входит ни в какие легенды, и поэтому ему оставляют еду, даже когда он опаздывает на обед или ужин.  
Мелло резко повернул голову и всмотрелся в темноту кухни.  
\- Там кто-то есть, - шёпотом сообщил он подельнику. - Толку с тебя, это ты должен следить за окружением! Уходим отсюда, - мальчик поставил кастрюлю на стол, - через окно. Да положи ты крышку!

"О, плов", - подумал Ниа, обнаружив у холодильника открытую посудину. "Хорошо, что я предусмотрительно взял с собой вилку. Интересно только, куда делось всё мясо?"

***  
\- Блядь. Что это такое?!  
\- Плакат, - меланхолично отозвался Мэтт, не поднимая взгляда от ноутбука.  
\- Я вижу, что это плакат, - тон Мелло сделался подозрительно вкрадчивым. - Что это за пидорас?  
\- Это Вилле Вало, ты ничего не понимаешь в музыке! - обиженно вскинулся Мэтт, на этот раз оторвавшись от созерцания экрана.  
\- То есть ты хочешь сказать, что эта накрашенная швабра - не пидорас?  
\- Дурак. У него зато такие скулы... И песни! Песни! Вот послушай, - он потянулся к клавиатуре.  
\- Нет! - нервно дёрнулся Мелло. - Я ничего не сказал, когда ты стал носить свитер в чёрно-розовые полосы. И когда покрасил чёлку в фиолетовый. Мне вообще наплевать, как ты выглядишь и что ты слушаешь! Но какого чёрта плакат с твоим пидорасом висит над **моей** кроватью?!  
\- Потому что с моей мне было бы не видно, - парировал Мэтт, и холодная логика его ответа настолько поразила Мелло, что он с полминуты молчал, неверяще пялясь на соседа. Потом закрыл ладонями лицо и тихо, но твёрдо произнёс:  
\- Я уйду из этого приюта. Завтра же. Мне, в конце концов, почти пятнадцать.


End file.
